The Duchess
by Whatever Makes You Break
Summary: Alice isn't the only one with memories of Underland, and she is soon to find out that more memories are to be made than remembered. Hatter/OC
1. Chapter 1: The White Rabbit

_**Chapter One**_

_The White Rabbit_

_--_

_Choices are the hinges of destiny. _

–

"Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue, Alice?" I inquired turning my head to the side to gage her reaction, "Why not green or yellow or possibly pink?" I raised my hand above my face, stretching my fingers elegantly in the air. She smiled whimsically in reply, rolling over onto her stomach to meet my gaze.

"I'd much prefer violet or perhaps orange," she beamed, propping her chin upon her fist. She really did look lovely today, prettier than usual. I'd always envied her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to almost speak sonnets to all those who were hypnotized by their beauty. I, myself, am an oddity. I stick out like a sore thumb. My eyes were as my first name described, Scarlett. My pale skin only highlighted the exotic color of my eyes more so. They were dark red, maroon in the autumn, I heard some whisper they were the color of blood. It remained a mystery to why my eyes were so unique. Mother told anyone who inquired to the color of my eyes that I contracted Scarlet Fever as a baby and had been burdened with the deformity from then on. The lie was not well taken considering a person's eyes were supposed to turn yellow whilst under the weather, not red. I was teased as a child, called a demon or the devil by the neighboring youth. However, none of the ridicule bothered me because I had my sister, my best friend, I had Alice.

"If we're going to address the sky, Scarlett, we must acknowledge the dull color of the clouds," said Alice, smiling weakly as something was obviously on her mind. I knew she was not looking forward to Lord Ascot's scheduled party we were being forced to attend in the latter afternoon and frankly neither was I. You couldn't blame her, she had to deal with Hamish after all. I couldn't stand the flaming redheaded snob, but Mother's incessant gentle disposition prevented me from speaking to him in anyway that wasn't completely benevolent whilst in his presence.

"Ladies, we mustn't be late again," called Mother from the back door. We were always late, to everything really. It was even worse when Father was still alive. He relied on a pocket watch that never managed to hold the right time. He once told me it was his most treasured material possession because it was concealed within the swaddling clothes I arrived in. You see, I was not technically the born daughter of Mr. Charles and Mrs. Helen Kingsleigh. No, I was taken in by them when I was just out the womb. It was the typical cliché, infant left in a basket on the doorstep of a well off family on a dark and stormy night. A small note was attached that read:

_Dear Sir and Madam,_

_This is my daughter, Scarlett, of whom I love with all my heart. I leave her with you good people because I care about the safety of my child more than anything in the world, and I know you can give her something I am incapable of obtaining and that is a prudent home. I include a pocket watch inside her basket as gratitude for safekeeping of my dear Scarlett, and I also leave behind a necklace, my most venerated possession, around her neck. Please make certain she takes special care of the jewelry I enclosed. It was a gift to me from her father, and I regret to admit is the last item I have left after his death. I fear I will soon suffer the same fate._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_T.D._

No matter how hard I try I cannot remember a single thing from before I became a Kingsleigh. The necklace that was left about my neck was made of white gold, decorated with a coin-sized red heart that dangled carelessly from the chain. A curious gift, though no less cherished. It never left my neck and it mysteriously never tarnished, remaining remarkably flawless. It was the only treasure I owned from my past.

"Oh, no we mustn't be late," said Alice sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I am ever so anxious to see Hamish."

"Try to stay positive, dear sister," I smiled feebly, climbing to my feet before helping Alice onto hers. I was four years older than Alice, yet four years younger than our older sister, Margaret. It appeared that I was to become the only Kingsleigh sister to remain unmarried as it was now obvious that Hamish would undoubtedly be proposing matrimony to Alice quite soon, though I hope she refuses his offer once the day arrived. I am not jealous, don't think that I am, I have yet to meet the man I desire to spend the rest of my life with. However, in proper society love honestly had nothing to do with marriage. What mattered was status of one's class. Hamish's family was extremely well-to-do leaving a good chance that Alice would be pushed into an acceptance of his proposition.

I, myself, had few suitors over the years, seeing as my scarlet orbs scared many people away before they could even give a second look at me. I could bare to be around any of the men we were surrounded by anyway. I could not stand to be around them more than an hour due to the fact that each and every one of them were so humdrum and self-absorbed I'd nearly fallen asleep in their presence. My untamed spirit did not fit the typicality of those in proper society. No, I was considered quite the oddball to all those who made my acquaintance.

Straightening my pale red dress with my palms, I followed Alice towards the front of the manor, and into our carriage after Mother. Our dear Mother hadn't been herself since Father had passed not long ago, none of us had really. Charles Kingsleigh was the kindest, most generous, understanding, and brilliant man who ever walked the earth. He and Alice were the only two people I had ever encountered in my twenty three years of life who completely understood me. He didn't think I was strange or unwieldy like the others. He once told me "The best people are always a bit mad." My chest still ached at the thought of his loss and perhaps it always would.

I stared out the wooden coach's window at the narrow stream along our beaten path. I was so consumed with my thoughts of what it would be like to be a fish that I hadn't realized Alice had been trying to grasp my attention for quite some time.

"Don't you agree, Scar?" she asked, eyeing me hopefully.

"Terribly sorry, I was daydreaming, agree with what now?" I inquired, receiving a disapproving glare from my Mother.

"That if it were agreed that proper was wearing a codfish on your head, everyone would follow suit," said Alice.

"How funny," I smirked. "I was just thinking of what it would be like to be a fish."

"Oh, how interesting," Alice cheered, dropping the previous subject instantly. "Was it a codfish you were imagining or perhaps a rainbow trout.? They're not really rainbow, you know."

"Well, actually I always saw myself much more as a triggerfish than a-"

"Please, girls, not today," Mother sighed.

Mother was never keen on the bizarre fantasies that Alice and I often lost ourselves in.

"Father would have laughed," said Alice causing my heart to climb deeper into my throat. I could tell she immediately regretted her sentiment after spotting the heartbroken look upon Mother's face. She sought to redeem herself with her usual excuse. Though I suppose it really isn't an excuse when it is perfectly true. "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Bad dreams again?" asked Mother, concerned.

"Yes, but it is always the same," said Alice. "Do you think that's normal?"

"If anyone ever accused you of being normal I fear they'd gone even madder than you," I giggled, earning a hardy laugh from Alice, and I even caught a Mother fighting a grin.

To perfectly honest, I could relate. Though I did not have one solitary dream, I did have one reoccurring nightmare that haunted my subconscious. There was screaming, so loud I could barely stand it. Fire shot through the air, flames as tall as a house. So many faceless people were running, trying to escape the chaos. Then there was this unforgettable roar like nothing I could explicate, like a monstrous howl that made every hair on my body to stand on end. Then I would see myself before my own eyes. Once I began to hover over myself I wake up, each and every time.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt before Lord and Lady Ascot's enormous mansion, fit for royalty. Though it was improper to run, we came about as close as a woman rightfully should to doing so in order to lessen the time to which we were tardy. Picking up my skirts to keep up with the taller women. I was growing rather warm, wishing my dress had short sleeves like Alice's did instead of sleeves stretching just after my elbow, matching the style of Mother's gown with lace escaping the insipid red fabric about my forearms.

Lord Ascot and his dreadful wife, Lady Ascot, met us just before we reached the crowd of people I suppose we would deem "friends." Alice and I looked at each other wearily from the corner of our eyes, wondering why so many people were in attendance. Lady Ascot criticized us for being late, _again_, and then nearly dragged Alice along with her towards the dance floor. My sister looked back at me over her shoulder as if she was pleading for me to save her.

"Darling, why don't you go on and socialize a bit," suggested my Mother, urging me to depart so that she could speak to Lord Ascot in private. I obliged without protest, for once. I had just descended the ancient stone steps towards the hoards of aristocrats when Faith and Fiona Chattaway had bombarded me, no doubt aching to spew some of their ignorant gossip from their big mouths.

"Oh, Scarlett, so good to see you," said Faith.

"It has been much too long," said Fiona.

"Ah, yes, it has," I sighed, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"I suppose you're quite distraught to be the only Kingsleigh daughter to be without a husband after today," said Faith.

"Yes, quite distraught indeed," Fiona added for good measure.

"I'm sorry?" I said with an upward inflection.

"She hasn't heard?" said Faith, looking sideways at her sister with an excited expression.

"She hasn't heard," Fiona repeated nonsensically with much too much enthusiasm.

"What haven't I heard?"

"Of your sister's engagement to Hamish," Faith blurted out, covering her mouth afterward as if to attempt to erase her statement.

"This is to be their engagement party!" said Fiona with even more fervor than her sister.

"And she does not know," I said to myself, just above a whisper.

"She does not know?" said Faith.

"She does not know!" said Fiona, "How outrageous!"

I thanked God when I felt a gentle hand upon my shoulder. Turning to meet the eyes of the intruder, I discovered it to be Margaret. She smiled kindly at me, barely acknowledging the Chattaway sisters before leading me away from their presence. Once out of earshot from the gossiping twosome, I began my frantic inquiry of my older sister.

"We must warn Alice," I said desperately.

"Don't be silly, Scarlett," said Margaret. "Her engagement is to be a surprise."

"A _terrible_ surprise, you mean," I objected. "How can you allow her to remain oblivious to this atrocity-"

"Atrocity?" said Margaret in an aghast tone. "How could Alice marrying a Lord be an atrocity?"

"Because she does not love him," I replied simply. "She would be destined for a life of misery if she accepts his proposal."

"Scarlett dear, happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance," she smirked. "I was lucky enough to fall in love with Lowell, but unfortunately not all marriages include such a superfluous emotion. Hamish is a Lord for goodness sake. Alice should consider herself fortunate to wed a man of such a high social stature. Someday when you settle down you will understand-"

"You are a fool, Margaret," I frowned.

"Scar-"

"Please, excuse me," I snapped more maliciously than I intended, looking over at my aging and quite senile aunt across the yard. "I see Aunt Imogene is in need of more genial conversation, and who am I to deny her such a pleasantry?"

"Fine, do as you will," said Margaret defensively. "I must go and find Alice anyhow."

"Ah, yes, go and carry on with your charade, Margaret," I seethed.

Pivoting about quickly on my heel, I stomped off towards Aunt Imogene. She always served for interesting banter. However, I suddenly became distracted by an abrupt rustling in the adjacent bushes. Jerking my head quickly to the direction of the ruckus, I spotted a white rabbit. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, obviously my eyes must have deceived me for I could have sworn I saw the small rabbit wearing a blue waistcoat. When I removed my fists from my eyes it was gone. I blew a dark curl out of my face so my eyesight would not be compromised. My raven colored locks often fought their way from the constraints of hair pins, quite the opposite of Alice and Margaret's perfectly trusty tresses. My hair was wavy, like my younger sister though it was several inches longer. It was peculiar how my hair never grew longer than the length is currently was. Whenever it would be trimmed, no more than a day would pass before it would grow back to its original extent. After my tenth birthday my Mother simply gave up on her attempts to manage my locks.

I was nearly knocked on my face as an abrupt force struck me from behind, knocking the wind clean out of me. It was Alice, she looked as if she'd been chasing something. She helped steadying me, making sure she left me unharmed. I didn't care about my balance at the moment. All that mattered was speaking to Alice about her proposal that afternoon.

"Alice! The Chattaways told me of your proposition from Hamish," I gasped. "You mustn't accept, sister, you mustn't."

"I do not know what to do, Scarlett," she said sadly. "I'm trapped-"

Suddenly the same rustling sound as before could be heard behind the adjacent bushes, grasping our attention.

"Did you see that?" asked Alice hopefully.

"Of course I did," I replied, "It was a white rabbit unless my eyes deceive me, but returning to the subject of Hamish, Alice-"

"I'm so happy you saw it as well," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "For a moment there I thought I was going mad."

"All the best people are," I said solemnly, quoting Father as Alice commonly did.

"Perhaps we're both a bit mad," she smirked.

"Perhaps we are," I smiled feebly back at her.

A flash of bright red hair appeared behind Alice seemingly out of no where. I fought the urge to regurgitate my lunch.

"There you are," said Hamish, peering down at Alice, bowing politely at me before returning his determined gaze upon my younger sibling. He took her arm without another word, leading her towards the gazebo with me following several steps behind the unhappy couple. I felt as if I were watching a prisoner being escorted to the gallows.

--

There we stood, every person in attendance, ogling Hamish and Alice as if it were the most entertaining sight we'd all seen in years. I stood beside Mother, catching Lowell staring at me out of the corner of his eye beside Margaret who was in between Mother and he husband. He winked at me as I fought the urge to regurgitate my lunch. When the redheaded Lord knelt down upon one knee, Alice shot me a terrified look. I wanted to shout out to her, scream how utterly preposterous it was to watch such a depressing scene. Yet, my mouth could not move, my jaw locked shut. I felt my corset dig deeper into my skin as my breaths became even more drastic than before. Mother drew her eyes away from Alice for a moment after hearing my gasps.

Hamish made his proposition, and Alice replied quietly. I could tell she was denying him his wish to marry her because Hamish's hopeful smile faded as quickly as it had come. When she pulled her hands away from his I knew she'd heeded to the demands of her beating heart. I fought the urge to smile. Alice walked forward, facing the congregation, several whispers could be heard though I could not decipher what was being said. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally addressed the lot of us.

"I- I need a moment," she said, and without another syllable she was off. Alice took of sprinting into the maze of roses and shrubbery.

"I'll go after her," I muttered swiftly to Mother as I ran after my younger sister. I didn't wait long enough for her to object. I turned into a red blur before disappearing into the garden. I caught sight of the blue skirt tail belonging to Alice. I called her name several times, and she appeared to be deaf to my pleas for her to stop. When I finally caught up with her, I spotted her from a distance, she was leaning forward on her hands and knees to peer into a hole of some sort.

"Alice?" I called, shrinking the distance between us with each stride. I was gasping for breath once I finally reached her side, kneeling delicately behind her. "Alice, for goodness sake stop!"

The second I rested my hand upon her shoulder, the earth that separated her from the black hole before her. She began to topple forward with great force. I extended my arm to catch her, preventing her fall. However, my attempt backfired, I lost my balance as well. I fell headfirst into the darkness, utterly unaware of what was to come.

--

_**A/N: **This plot has been bouncing around in my mind since I saw the new Alice in Wonderland movie (which was amazing btw). I even downloaded it and watched it about a dozen times. I started it a week ago, and I finally got around to finishing Chapter One. I'm alright with it… I think the next few chapters will be much better. Please review. It will give me the inspiration to write more quickly._

_**P.S: **This fic is based on Alice in Wonderland 2010, but I also incorporate bits of the 1951 movie, Lewis Carroll's book, and even the tiniest tidbit from SyFy's new Alice movie. Though you may not even notice much change from Tim Burton's masterpiece._

_**PSS: **I haven't reviewed this as well as rightfully should, so I will edit it tomorrow morning most likely. So sorry._

_**Next Chapter: **Alice and Scarlett arrive in Wonderland. In comes the Dormouse, the Tweedles, and the Dodo Bird, White Rabbit and the others. The Bandersnatch makes a mess of things. The Hatter and Absolum recognize Scarlett as someone who was known to have died more than two decades prior. Scarlett and Hatter discover they share a connection neither of them knew existed._

_Please, do not alert or favorite this fic without **review**ing. Pretty please!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Oraculum

_**Chapter Two**_

_The Oraculum_

_Indecision becomes decision with time. _

–

The hole must have reached all the way to China, I decided. I was certain that death would be the ultimate end to this fall, it had to be. I was staring upward as I toppled into the darkness, the sunlight disappearing after each passing second as I dropped deeper and deeper through the earth's crust. Alice's bloodcurdling screams rang in my ears, drowning out my own shrieks. I was surprised I was even able to make a sound at all considering my stomach was stuck inside my throat, virtually choking me. With a sudden jolt, I was thrust atop a bed that propelled me downward at a much slower speed. Though when I finally did come to a halt I still hit the floor so hard that was knocked unconscious. I was quite certain I was indeed dead. There was no logical way for me to have survived such a lethal fall, no chance at all.

It was an odd feeling – dying, I mean. It was much like being alive, except you are merely asleep without the ability to wake up. It was peaceful, really. However, I did expect the afterlife to be a bit more grand than just infinite darkness. I imagined growing rather bored after awhile, but I intended to make the best of it. I mean, being dead is a reasonably definite thing. There really is no other option than to get used to death, because to be perfectly honest, you're dead much longer than you are alive. Maybe my death would just be another great adventure.

I did expect death to be a bit more quiet than it was turning out to be as well. There was a lot of mumbling, nonsense from faceless voices. One sounded familiar, it sounded like... like Alice. _Alice!_ How could I have forgotten she had fallen with me? Had she survived? There was no possible way for her to have lived through the identical fall that had killed me. Would I see her again... in the afterlife, I mean? Would I see anything again for that matter? Did my eyes function any longer? Could I even manage to open them? Was there anything to see, and if there was, did I really even want to see what that something was? There was no harm in trying, I suppose. What harm could it be? I was already dead after all.

My eyelids slowly opened, my vision blurred. Colors began to instantly appear, some too beautiful and too rare to describe in words worthy of such a sight. I blinked several times and as I did so, my ears began to clear at the same haste as my vision. I was lying on my back, staring up at a sky that I did not dream to be feasible if I had not seen it with my own two eyes. The grass, or whatever it was, that I was resting upon was so soft and comfortable that I deducted that it must be a layer of feathers, merely painted green for good measure. I slowly combed my slender fingers through the grass, teasing my senses. I imagined that a life in such a position would be rather appeasing if I was stuck here for eternity that is. I could name many other places that would be much worse than daydreaming peacefully on a bed of green feathers for the rest of my days.

An odd taste was in my mouth, I'd just realized. It tasted like a mixture of honey and sweat. Had someone forced a substance down my throat? I licked my lips, turning my head to the side ever so cautiously, I saw countless flowers and plant life. I do mean plant life literally, you understand, many of the flowers did possess human-like faces. None of them seemed to notice a petite girl with scarlet eyes lying before them, and I was happy for that. I turned my head to the other side and saw several odd pairs of feet that I was certain belonged to the voices. They were such curious feet...

"Alas, she wakes," a voice as dry as the Sahara spoke in a slow droll.

My head ached so horribly that I wondered how my skull was not completely cracked in half. Though maybe that was the cause of my demise, but I couldn't understand why pain could follow a person beyond the grave. Alice took hold of my arm, yanking me to a sitting position. She nearly knocked me back onto the floor when she wrapped her arms around me with abrupt force. I hesitantly hugged her back, still a bit woozy. She appeared unharmed by the grace of heaven.

"Oh, thank God," she said in a relieved tone.

"Alice?" I inquired, no other words came to me. "What – where are we?"

My eyes narrowed on the two plump identical little men, dodo bird, mouse, and the same white rabbit from before. Was this what the afterlife was like or was I in some sort of bizarre coma? This could not be real, that was for certain.

"We landed in this little room with loads of doors and one key to the smallest door to get out," said Alice, ignoring the man's sentiment. "I had to shrink us with this potion of sorts then I carried... er– more like dragged you out into er–"

"Underland," one of the little men replied. "Don't ye remember?"

"Underland?" I breathed as Alice released me.

"She don't 'member neither?" the other little man said with an upward inflection.

"Well, you can't expect _her_ to remember, can you?" piped up the little dormouse. Apparently, mice could talk now. This place, whatever it was, was becoming curiouser and curiouser by the moment. "She wasn't old enough to, but the real Alice on the other hand..."

"Well, help her up, you fools," said a smoking blue caterpillar of whom I recognized to be the source of the slow droll. "Do not stand idly by whilst the daughter of the Duchess of Crims sits upon the soiled earth."

I ignored the relentless throbbing pain shooting through my head, I took to my feet with Alice helping me steady myself. As I stood, the little talking creatures bowed. They actually knelt on their little knees and lowered their equally little heads to me. I looked curiously at them, narrowing my gaze from them onto the talking insect.

"Alright, so sorry, but what in the bloody hell is going on, who are all of you, and what did you just call me?" I asked indignantly, wrapping my arm around Alice's waist in a protective manner.

"She doesn't know?" said the first little man.

"She knows not," said the second brother.

"From what I gather, sister, is this is some sort of peculiar dream," said Alice, looking over at me. "These new friends of mine have told me that this prophecy on their calendar called er–"

"Oraculum," said the caterpillar as confidently if he'd just declared the grass green.

"Right," said Alice in thankful agreement, continuing on. "Their Oraculum has said that someone named Alice is to slay some monster called the Jabberwocky on something called the Frabjous day with something called the Vorpal sword."

"Makes sense," I said sarcastically. "Now, who are you?"

"Nivens McTwist, milady," said the White Rabbit, bowing his head to me once again as the others followed suit after each of their own introductions as well.

"Mallymkun, at your service," said the Dormouse.

"Uilleam, miss," said the Dodo Bird.

"And I'm Tweedledee," said the first little man.

"No, he ain't," said the second twin. "I'm Tweedledee, he's Tweedledum."

"Oh, right," said the first twin, blushing slightly. "I'm Tweedledum."

"Pleasure," I said dryly.

"And I, your highness, am Absolem," said the Caterpillar, flicking his hand holding his pipe. "It has been many years since we've last met, but I see you've inherited your mother's beauty."

"My mother?" I breathed.

"Yes, your mother, the Duchess of Crims," said Absolem as if he had grown bored with my questions. "You are an identical copy of her down to every intricate wave of your raven locks. Your eyes, however, belong to your father, there is no denying it."

The other animals nodded in silent agreement.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I scoffed.

"I can assure you I am not one to jest," said the Caterpillar. "You have come home."

"No, my home is in England with my mother – _Helen Kingsleigh_ – and my sis–"

"Overland is not your _true_ home," said Absolem. "You are not meant for the upper world. You are a creature of Underland, and we, _your highness_, are kin."

I swallowed hard and peered over at Alice who looked completely indifferent to the entire situation.

"Alice, have you nothing to interject?" I said for support, urging an engaged response.

"It's just a dream, Scarlett," she shrugged.

"B– but it feels so–"

"Real?" Absolem smirked, finishing my sentence. "Speaking from centuries of experience, when something _feels_ real it typically_ is_ real even if it isn't."

"You're making my head hurt... worse," I frowned, rubbing my cranium.

"That was not my intention, your highness–" started Absolem.

"Stop calling me that!" I objected.

"Then what shall I call you?" asked Absolem, visibly grimacing from my abrupt retort.

"Call me by my name, the name my mother gave to me," I snapped. "Scarlett."

"As you wish," he said faintly, lowering his head momentarily.

If I was the fainting-type then I would have dropped to the ground like one of those high society girls of the aristocracy long ago. I can't say many would blame me for a sudden loss of consciousness either, however, I doubted it was possible to lose consciousness whilst already unconscious. Then again, I was also having a heated debate about my genealogy with an intoxicated blue caterpillar, so I really had no right to make such a claim.

Was I dreaming? Had I hit my head so hard when falling down that rabbit hole that I'd managed to become wrapped up in some bizarre hallucination? I'd concluded I wasn't dead because I doubted death had such a deluded sense of humor. I'd never shared a dream with anyone before, not even Alice of whom I was closest to in the world. Should I just accept this scenario as a dream and go with it? I suppose it couldn't really do any harm to do so. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I'd just wake up with a sizable bump on my head sooner or later, because everyone knows that you can't be harmed in a dream, not really at least. I swallowed with great difficulty and released a heavy sigh before softening my hardened features. I might as well make the best of the situation, and I was raised to always be polite in every aspect of my life. Why abandon my manners now?

"Nivens McTwist, you say?" I smiled pleasantly. "I believe we've met before."

"Yes, in Overland," he smiled broadly as if he'd just been addressed by someone of great fortune. "I spent weeks searching for yourself and for the _right_ Alice. You were rather easy to find – _the eyes_ – they were a dead giveaway. Alice, on the other hand, was quite another story."

"And why on earth would you be looking for me?" I asked.

"Now you are asking the right questions," Absolem smiled slyly, beckoning me forward to an open scroll propped open by the Dodo Bird upon a broken pedestal.

"'The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland,'" I read aloud.

"Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the Beginning," said Uilleam, using his purple wing to motion towards the moving sketches upon the scroll, yellowing with age. "You see, here is Griblig Day...in the Time of the Bloody Queen."

"That being today, Griblig," said Tweedledee, pointing to the images.

"I thought today was being Quillian," said Tweedledum.

"It's Griblig, tomorrow's Quillian," said Mallymkun astutely.

I looked down at the illustration. It showed all of the animals around me peering at the Oraculum, at that exact moment.

"How delightfully odd," I murmured.

"In Underland, we have a name for every day," said the Dormouse.

"Do you now?" I smiled kindly down to her to signify that I was quite interested and not the slightest bit condescending. "We have but seven: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday."

"But ours never repeat," said the White Rabbit.

"Don't they?" I asked.

"Why would they when no day is ever the same?" Uilleam shrugged his feathers.

"But don't you get confused?" asked Alice.

"Just Tweedledum," said all of the creatures but Tweedledum himself.

"Not so!" Tweedledum objected.

The others exchanged all-knowing glances and Alice and I smirked down at the little Tweedle with sympathy.

"So what's this Jabberwocky Alice mentioned?" I asked, bringing back attention to the Oraculum.

"That being on the Frabjous Day," said Tweedledee.

The Dodo Bird turned the scroll further, exposing an enormous beast of which the keenest imagination could not have created. The picture moved to illustrate the story. The girl drawn on the scroll was dressed in full Arthurian

battle regalia with chain mail, a helmet and long wavy hair that trailed down her back. She had her back me in the drawing, but her identity was no less obvious. My breath became caught in my throat.

"It's you, Alice, that is you in the picture," I breathed.

"No, it isn't," said Alice. "They told me the same thing, but you know I could never slay anything. That cannot possibly be me."

"I told you that you brought the wrong Alice," said Mallymkun, nudging Nivens with an arrogant expression.

"But it looks just like you–"

"How can it?" she interrupted. "The girl's face is hidden."

"What's the writing say?" I asked, ignoring her question to look closer to the scroll.

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
__The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
__Beware the Jubjub Bird and shun  
__the frumious Bandersnatch!_

_She took her vorpal sword in hand:  
__Long time the manxome foe she sought–  
__So rested she by the Tumtum tree,  
__And stood awhile in thought. _

"The Vorpal sword is the only thing that can kill the Jabberwocky," said the White Rabbit in a quiet tone.

"No other swords," said Tweedledee. "Nohow."

"If it ain't Vorpal, he ain't dead," said Tweedledum.

"That's _thee_ Alice there," said the Dodo, nodding towards the now moving picture.

The girl in the picture began fighting the Jabberwocky with grace and skill. She swung the sword, revealing her face to the readers. The girl was now unmistakably Alice. She wore a fierce expression and there was a bloodlust in her eye that I had never seen before. I smirked at the image and turned to my dear sister. Alice was backing away. The image had apparently not shown its face until just now, and she was clearly frightened by what she saw in herself. I saw strength, courage, I saw my sister.

"You've got the right Alice alright," I smiled.

"Oh, no," she objected. "I'm definitely the wrong Alice. That girl looks nothing like me. It could be anyone! It could even be you, Scarlett! But it is no matter, it's been nice meeting all of you. But it's time for me and my sister to wake up. Good-bye now."

"It could not be Scarlett, stupid girl," said Absolem though his sentiment was drowned out by Alice's somewhat hysterical actions.

Alice closed her eyes and pinched herself hard. She opened them again, squinting through one eye at first. The animals and I were of course still there before her, sending her bewildered expressions.

"Still dreaming," she said simply, pinching herself again. The animals and I just looked at her. "That's odd. I can't wake up no matter how hard I pinch myself."

"Since when is it you that is controlling this dream or whatever this is?" I asked, crossing my arms. "If anyone is going to wake up from this it would be me."

"How can I be dreaming in your dream?" asked Alice. "That is highly unlikely."

"Oh, I don't know, Alice," I said dryly. "It is probably about as likely as seeing a rabbit that keeps time or a caterpillar smoking opium – a _blue _caterpillar at that."

"And as likely that it is you on the Oraculum–" Alice began.

"Scarlett _is _on the Oraculum, foolish child," said Absolem, annoyed with our banter.

"See!" Alice smiled victoriously. "I told you so."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at her, smiling despite myself. She returned the most unladylike gesture, her eyes bright with glee.

"She is on the Oraculum," Absolem went on, "but not just upon the Frabjous day but every day after."

"Sorry?" I said with an upward inflection.

"Uilleam, if you please," said the Caterpillar, nodding to the Dodo Bird.

The Dodo Bird slowly repositioned the Oraculum, adjusting the scroll to reveal more of the contents. Not far from the picture of Alice slaying the monstrous beast was a very detailed drawing. It was of a woman, her hair long and dark down her back, and a pristine crown upon her head. She stood with her back to those reading the scroll, looking down upon a sizable crowd of onlookers who appeared to be cheering wildly up at her. She stood on a tall balcony built off a stone castle, dressed in fine robes that appeared nearly as dark as her hair.

"You think that's me?" I chuckled.

"I do not think anything," said Absolem, "I know."

"I could never–"

"Slay the Jabberwocky?" Alice smirked. "Oh, sorry that's _my_ prophecy."

I smiled and affectionately nudged Alice with my hip. The animals did not seem as amused with the situation as my sister and I did.

"What exactly am I doing on the Frabjous day?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face against all odds.

"You are taking your rightful place on the thrown," said Absolem simply.

"How are your ruling abilities?" asked Alice in jest.

"About as prime as your slaying abilities, sister," I teased.

"That bad?" Alice laughed. "I suppose we better wake up before we doing any further damage."

"But I rather like it here," I said humorously. "I wouldn't mind taking a longer stay because I am ever so intrigued to find out how I manage to steal a queen's crown."

"You cannot steal what is already yours," said Absolem.

"And how is the throne already mine, may I ask?" I inquired.

"I will not elaborate on a topic of such seriousness to someone whose intentions have no more substance than that of sheer comedic curiosity," said Absolem. "If you wish to know more of your heritage then ask someone with the same dismal level as maturity as yourself. I'd suggest the Hatter."

"The Hatter?" I scoffed. "Who is the Hatter... or what is he?"

"I will say that _he_ is not _that_," said Absolem, nodding towards a large mound of bushes.

There was no movement at first, only a quiet rumbling like a distant thunderclap. Then the ground began to tremble ever so slightly before the shaking with the ferocity of a strong earthquake. I looked nervously upon Alice just before a huge bearlike creature smashed through the garden walls. An audible gasp escaped my lips as I latched my hand protectively around my younger sister's wrist.

"Bandersnatch!" yelped Tweedledee.

"Find the Hatter, stupid girls," called Absolem as he began to disappear back behind some well placed branches. "Keep your head down, Scarlett of Crims, and your necklace hidden or you won't be sporting either much longer."

"Wha–" I began.

But tveryone began to scatter. The Bandersnatch was an enormous creature with the body of a bear and the head of a rabid bulldog, drool oozed from his squashed muzzle. His fur was caked with blood and filth, and his teeth were sharklike and broken, stained with blood. A foul stench emanated from him. As the animals, Alice and I fled from the Bandersnatch, we were intercepted by what I deducted were Red Knights wearing the Red Queen's Crest: a heart in flames. The crest matched my necklace perfectly beside the wretched flames. The Knights were led by a grim Knave of Hearts. The man was large with a flaming red heart-shaped birth mark which covered half of his face. He rode an equally enormous steed with yellow eyes and fur the color of blood. The Knights began collecting the fleeing animals and tossed them into caged wagons.

The Dodo Bird had picked up the Oraculum, struggling to carry the ungainly rolls with his awkwardly large wings. As he waddled away, he was snatched up by a knight. The Oraculum fell to the ground as he was thrown into a wagon. The large Knave of Hearts saw the parchment roll on the ground. He picked it up curiously, looked through the contents, and apparently saw something that alarmed him. He tucked it into his saddlebag, leapt back upon his steed.

Alice and I had been peeking through the bushes, unnoticed at first. However, a red knight gave us a second glance and darted off in our direction. I took firm hold of Alice's hand and drug her down a beaten path, away from the destruction. We kept running down the path for what felt like an eternity as the poor creatures were captured callously around us one by one.

Suddenly, the terrifying Bandersnatch appeared out of no where, thundering after us. I tightened my grip on Alice and tried my hardest to run faster and then just as suddenly as the Bandersnatch appeared, Alice stopped dead in her tracks beside me. She had ceased her pace so abruptly that I fell to my knees in response, skidding across the ground behind her. Gathering my bearings, I looked up at her with a shocked expression. I struggled to push myself to my feet, stumbling over the now oversized layers of my red gown. I heard an audible rip on my skirts as I fought to stand once more.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "RUN!"

"Wait. This is a dream," she said with unwavering confidence – or stupidity. She turned around to face the Bandersnatch. As it grew ever closer, Alice didn't move. The Dormouse was watching from nearby.

"What is she doing?" Mallymkun shouted. "Run!"

"This is a dream. It can't hurt me," said Alice quietly.

The Bandersnatch towered over her. It leaned its smashed muzzle down and Alice recoiled from its hot fetid breath. I was trembling behind her, heart pounding, as Alice held her ground.

"RUN!" I screamed desperately.

"Can't hurt me.. .can't hurt me," said Alice, ignoring my plea.

The Dormouse leapt onto the Bandersnatch and pulled herself up, hand-over-hand to its shoulder. The Bandersnatch opened its mouth to eat Alice, thick viscous drool dripped down onto her. The Dormouse drove her hatpin into its eye, causing it to bellow out in pain. The Dormouse attempted to pull the hatpin out, but the whole eye popped out instead. The Bandersnatch howled again and whipped around, raking Alice's arm with its long claws. She gasped and the pain must have shocked her into action because she yanked me to my feet and ran down the path again.

The Tweedles were the only ones in sight who had not been captured once we were able to catch our breath, away from the events behind us. We seemed to be alone now, the four of us, alone before a curious sign that read:

_South to Snud  
__East to Queast_

"This way!" shouted Tweedledum in sheer desperation, grabbing both Alice's and my own hands to pull us down the one path. Alice cried out from the wound on her arm.

"No, this way!" shouted Tweedledee, ignoring Alice's cry as he tried to pull us back and forth between them.

"We should go yadder to Queast," said Tweedledum.

"Contrariwise, we'll be safer in Snud," said Tweedledee.

"Queast!"

"Snud!"

Suddenly, from the sky, an ear-slitting screech was released and the enormous bird abruptly landed in front of us. The bird looked as if it was eagle and part ostrich. I propelled forward and shoved Alice onto the ground atop her just as the bird swooped down from the sky and snatched them both up and took flight again. After a minute of utter silence, I finally rolled over off of my sister and onto my back. We laid still on our backs in complete silence for several minutes, both of us too unsure to what to do next and too shocked to move an inch.

"So how is your whole dream theory going?" I asked without tilting my head to look at her.

"I didn't expect that to hurt," she said quietly as if she was replaying the events over and over in her mind. "It did hurt though and it still does."

With that, I slowly pushed myself up onto my elbows to peer down at her. She gradually mimicked my actions and pushed herself up onto a sitting position as well. I scooted towards her and tore a long strip of fabric from my under skirts. I took her wounded arm and examined it thoroughly.

"It needs to be treated more thoroughly," I said. "It looks to be keen for infection. I'll bind it for now until we can find a doctor – or whatever it is that they have here."

I tied the makeshift bandage around her arm snugly, tying a tight bow to finish it off. Alice flinched as I secured the bandage, but I knew that was a signal that I had done a decent job in my binding of her injury. We sat in a stunned silence after that. Neither of us spoke or moved for that matter. We sat with our elbows atop our knees, looking out onto the breathtaking landscape of Underland. After almost an hour, the sun began to set and my little sister looked over to me with hopeful eyes.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

"I guess we do as Absolem said," I shrugged. "We find the Hatter."

–

_**Author's Note:**__ I didn't give up on it! I just have been completely uninspired for what seems like an eternity. I'm back now though, and I'm ready to tell Scarlett's story. Please stay with me, and you won't regret it! I won't take a million years to update this time=)_

_**PS:**__Tell me what you think so far!_

_**Chapter Three:**__The Red Queen sees what the Frabjous day will bring, Alice & Scarlett meet the Hatter, Scarlett learns of her heritage and her father's identity._

–

_**Review.**_


End file.
